Specialised Elite Education Directive
SeeD (Specialised Elite Education Directive) is the name for the training program established by House Ceylon at the Royal Academy near Milaina. It is considered similar to the CorSec Academy training system, however there are several noticeable differences. The Program Those attending the Academy have to be Orupian citizens however the planet of their birth does not have to be Orupia, thus allowing any species to attend the academy as long as they reside on Orupia legally. Inductees must be between the ages of twelve and sixteen and can be either male or female. To successfully apply, inductees must pass a Literacy, Numeracy and Physical test and pass at least two of those tests to be considered as suitable to be inducted. Those inducted become cadets, a rank that is recognised across the entirety of the Orupian Royal Military, Orupian Intelligence Division, Orupian Royal Fleet, ROSE-Wing and Pareen Security Force. The program will keep cadets at the Academy where they will stay until they graduate with a Minors Degree and are commissioned the rank of Private First Class at the age of eighteen. Graduates are then usually free to chose whether to take a position of employment within the Judicial Department, Naval, Exploration, Military and Merchant Services, or remain at the Academy as an Honour Cadet or to leave the system entirely and pursue a career of their own choosing. Those that remain on as an Honour Cadet, continue to stay at the Academy until they graduate with an Honours Degree and are commissioned the rank of Lance Corporal at the age of twenty-one where they are then again usually free to chose whether to take a position of employment within the Judicial Department, Naval, Exploration, Military and Merchant Services, or remain at the Academy as a SeeD Instructor or to leave the system entirely and pursue a different career path. Cadets attending the Academy will undergo an academic program consisting of a structured core of thirty-one courses balanced between the arts and sciences. The Academy operates on the semester system, which it labels as "terms" (Term one is the autumn semester; Term two is the spring semester). Although cadets that remain after graduation at eighteen then choose four advanced focus courses as Honour Cadets. This core course of instruction consists of Mathematics, Modern Technology, Chemistry, Physics, Engineering, Aeronautics, Orupian and Galactic History, Physical Geography, Religious Studies, Philosophy, Leadership and General Psychology, Composition and Literature, Foreign Language, Political Science, Galactic Relations, Economics, Physical and Recreational Activities, Planetary Security, and Constitutional Law. There were two secret courses however that were only allowed to be focused on by males or females and could be started at any age or class. Females deemed to have enough potential to be considered for the royal role as Handmaiden were allowed to study the Arts of Syga. Conversely males deemed to show inherent abilities were allowed to study the Arts of the Force. These classes were considered secretive and thus must have complete parental or guardian permission to attend and the student would have to remain at the Academy until the age of twenty-one regardless of the offers received upon their graduation with a Minors Degree at the age of eighteen. The cadets attending the course were unable to discuss their studies with anyone not actually on the course aside from their parents. They and their parents were also not able to inform anyone that the cadet was participating in the secretive studies. If these rules were broken then the cadet would face complete expulsion from the Academy and be black listed by the entire Orupian Royal Military. Once this was agreed upon, the girls would then meet the Princess of Orupia and the Head Handmaiden in a secret meeting where as the boys would meet with the Crown Prince and Draksyth Lord for an informal discussion which would take place at the Royal Palace of Pareen and the Chasm of the Syth. If for any reason any of those felt the student lacked the capacity to progress, then they were able to refuse admission to the special Arts courses. Upon graduating with an Honours Degree from the SeeD Program those that have taken either the Syga or Force Arts course are only allowed to be considered for hire by either the Handmaidens, Dragon Guard, Blood Guard or Blitztroopers. Class System SeeD Cadets were divided into three classes: First Class, Second Class, and Third Class. Third Class Cadets are those that attend the academy between the ages of twelve and fifteen. New cadets start as Cosmos Ranked, within the structured class which incorporates Ranks Alpha and Bravo as well as Cosmos. They are the younger Cadets and have a range of responsibilities as well as their academic programs. These range from assisting Instructors and Security Personnel around the Royal Academy, providing First Aid to a number of Sporting Events and Royal Functions across Orupia, and working as Pathfinders and Rangers across Orupia for the Orupian Royal Military. In order for Third Class Cadets to achieve a higher rank they are able to undergo a specialised Field and Written Exam in order to progress to Alpha and Bravo Ranks. These Ranks come with a larger area of responsibility within the Class. Second Class Cadets are those that attend the academy between the ages of fifteen and eighteen. Regardless of their Rank upon completing Third Class, all Second Class Cadets start as Cosmos Ranked, and can like before progress to Ranks Alpha and Bravo by undergoing a specialised Field and Written Exam. Second Class have a far broader range of responsibilities as well as their academic programs. These range from Instructing Third Class Activities at the Royal Academy, working as an intern at one of the many Orupian Medical Centres, operating with ParSec as Community Support Agents, serving the Orupian Royal Military as a Guardsperson at several low-security bases, taking an intern position within one of the many Tax Funded Programs and Institutes including OruTek and Omega Labs or work as serviceman within the Orupian Royal Fleet. Unlike Third Class Cadets, Second Class Cadets were rewarded with an allowance dependant on their Ranks. Those of Cosmos Rank were given a weekly allowance of one-hundred credits per week. Upon progression to Bravo Rank, this allowance would increase to two-hundred credits per week, and those that progressed to Alpha Rank would receive three-hundred credits per week. First Class Cadets are those that have graduated at the academy and have decided to remain on as Honour Cadets and would be between the ages of eighteen and twenty-one. Regardless of their Rank upon completing Second Class, all First Class Cadets start as Cosmos Ranked, and can like before progress to Ranks Alpha and Bravo by undergoing a specialised Field and Written Exam. First Class have the widest range of responsibilities available to them as well as their academic programs. These range from Instructing Second and Third Class Activities, Overseeing Security Details at the Royal Academy, to working within Orupian Medical Centres, ParSec, Orupian Royal Military, ROSE-Wing, Orupian Intelligence Division or the Orupian Royal Fleet in a wide range of support roles. Like Second Class Cadets, First Class Cadets were rewarded with an allowance dependant on their Ranks. Those of Cosmos Rank were given a weekly allowance of four-hundred credits per week. Upon progression to Bravo Rank, this allowance would increase to eight-hundred credits per week, and those that progressed to Alpha Rank would receive twelve-hundred credits per week. Graduation All graduation ceremonies took place at the Balamb Gardens near the town of Balamb in the province of Shinra, Isiania. The ceremony is always attended by the entire Royal Family including both the Princess and Crown Prince as well as the Chevalier of Ser. After the ceremony, a graduates party would take place in the evening. It was chaperoned by the Academy Instructors and was paid for by Orupian Taxes. Uniforms All SeeD Cadets receive three uniforms upon joining the Academy. This includes a Casual Uniform, Dress Uniform, and Combat Uniform. To distinguish the classes, Third Class Cadet uniforms are Navy in colour, Second Class Cadets uniforms are Grey and First Class Cadets uniforms are Black. The Casual Uniform is worn by the cadet during their time at the Academy or when away carrying out one of their responsibilities. It looks similar to the Imperial Naval Uniform and is known on Orupia as the Gakuran. For males the uniform has a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. The collar is part of a class-coloured tunic with silver trim and mauve cuffs. Pants are straight leg, black with a thin mauve stripe at the sides and tuck into black knee-high boots. The female uniform consists of a class-coloured blouse with mauve shoulders that echo the design of the sailor-style collar. The ensemble is completed with a straight skirt cutting off just above the knees with black knee-high boots. The Dress Uniform is used for when attending ceremonies of note, graduations or if any occasion requires it. It is identical to the casual uniform however has some added details. For males a black Sam Browne belt with a SeeD Motif buckle is worn with the tunic and a mauve and silver designed shield is worn over the shoulders. The shield tapers to a double point at the back. For females attached to the collar are two silver-trimmed "wings" that hang over the chest; a mauve tie is also worn with a metal clasp possessing the motif of SeeD. The Combat Uniform is worn during physical activities and during any occasion that may require the cadet to wear it. It composed of sleeveless turtle-neck sweaters coloured dependant on the cadet's class, along with baggy combat pants of the same colour, with black leather accents that would hold on their armour pieces in place. They wear armour on the chest and shoulders, as well as a belt with the SeeD motif as the buckle and black shin-strap boots. Cadets however when in uniform must always carry one of the allowed weapons with them at all times. The weapons differed dependant of the class the cadet was in as well as the personal tastes of the cadet. Third Class Cadets were allowed access to the Orupian Rapier. Second Class Cadets were also allowed to chose from the Rapier as well as either the Long Sword or Short Sickle. Lastly First Class Cadets could chose not only between the Rapier, Sword or Sickle, but also the Vibro-pike or Gun-blade. The weapon was not a toy, seen as a gesture of trust between the cadet and the Academy and any cadet found to be misusing the object would be permanently expelled from the Academy. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. Category:Organisations